


Day 2: Frottage

by markofthemoros



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fighting Kink, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markofthemoros/pseuds/markofthemoros
Summary: Nyx trains Prompto in closer combat than either of them might have anticipated. 12 Days of Sexmas. Day 2.





	Day 2: Frottage

Air escaped Nyx’s lungs as his back met the concrete heavily. The very next second his opponent closed the distance, a hand slamming to the wall, trapping him, as the gun barrel pressed against his ribs.

 

Nyx stilled instinctively. In front of him, his attacker’s face was obscured by the sweat-slickened mess of blond hair, but the shorter man’s shoulders rose and fell with his heaving panting. His face still downcast, Prompto snarled, “So, how was that for ‘suckin’ it up’?!”

 

_ ‘There’s no room for a breather in battle, kid. You feel like one, well, tough titty. You just have to suck it up.’ _

 

_ ‘That all you’ve got?’ _

 

The glaive had the  _ audacity _ to snort.

 

That took Prompto off guard. He stood no chance when Nyx, in one fluid motion, shoved the hand holding the gun aside as he twisted in the tiny space between them. Prompto didn’t have the time to yelp before his wrist was grabbed and he was pushed back against the wall in turn. The aim arm was pinned above his head, his wrist squeezed enough for the gun to clatter to the ground. His other hand was held down by his side. Prompto gasped out in surprise when Nyx all but crushed him against the wall with his body.

 

The slight stubble tickling his cheek, the older man leaned in to whisper heatedly into his ear, “Never leave the target unsecured. If you’re gonna finish the job, you can’t hesitate.”

 

A shaky intake in his ear, Nyx felt the blond shiver. He pulled back enough to take in the deep flush spreading across the horrified features staring back at him. A moment of confusion before it clicked, and the frost-colored eyes narrowed dangerously as he cracked a wicked grin. 

 

Snorting bemusedly, Nyx rolled his hips casually - against the obvious strain in the gunner’s pants. “Heh. Well. Not quite what I had in mind when I told you to get it on.” Prompto let out a shameful little whimper as his eyes squeezed shut at the embarrassing pleasure coursing down his legs. His entire face was on fire; he gulped as he tried, in vain, to hide his mortification.

 

It took a moment for Nyx’s words to register.

 

And another yet to distinguish the bulge pressing against his own.

 

Nyx’s grin flashed teeth. Prompto’s jaw hung agape, all that came out just stutters as the glaive’s eyes roamed him before settling for his lips. Nyx gave him a contemplating look that asked for permission. The hand holding his arm up slid slightly higher, to weave their fingers as Prompto’s eyes widened.

 

“The first rule of a hand-to-hand combat, Crownsguard?” Nyx’s eyes shone with mischief.

 

“Ke-keep...keep the target occupied,” Prompto whispered, staring half-hopeful, half-terrified as a predatory edge crept into the man’s grin.

 

Nyx had never followed orders faster.


End file.
